10 Marca 2003
06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Trzy niedźwiadki; - Kłótnia elfów; (The three bears); 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej 08:55 Budzik; program dla najmłodszych 09:20 Kocie bajki; - Nowe farby; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 09:45 Animowane bajki świata; Timoon i Narwal; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 10:00 Przedszkolandia; serial dokumentalny Barbary Pawłowskiej (STEREO) 10:25 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 10:50 Ekran z kwiatkiem; - Paprocie raz jeszcze; magazyn 11:00 Gotowanie na ekranie; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 ZUS radzi; magazyn 11:30 Zwierzęta świata; Tygrysy z bagien; cz. 2/2; (Swamp Tigers); 2001 film dokumentalny prod. USA; reż: Mike Herd 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Wójt roku 2002-sylwetki 12:45 Plebania; odc. 278; serial TVP (STEREO); powt. 13:10 Lokatorzy; - Złota rybka; serial TVP stereo; powt. 13:35 Czarodziejki; odc. 9; (Charmed); serial prod. USA zgodą rodziców; wyk: Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano, Brian Krause i inni 14:15 Cyberbelfer; magazyn dla młodych widzów 14:30 Po prostu paragraf; felieton 14:50 Rak piersi - historie prawdziwe; - Rehabilitacja; program Macieja Świtońskiego 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bez etatu; magazyn 15:35 Kontrowersje; - Przemoc; program publicystyczny 16:00 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 1860; telenowela prod. USA; wyk: Ronn Moss, Katherine Kelly Lang, Susan Flannery, John McCook i inni 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Klan; odc. 687; telenowela TVP 18:10 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 18:40 Wrzuć Jedynkę 18:50 Polska w Europie - instrukcja obsługi 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tabaluga; - Powódź; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte; 48 godzin z życia kobiety; 2002 film dokumentalny Igi Cembrzyńskiej o Agnieszce Rylik - mistrzyni świata w boksie zawodowym 21:00 Jedynka w Europie 21:10 Teatr Telewizji; 10 pięter; 2000 autor: Cezary Harasimowicz (65'); reż: Witold Adamek; wyk: Sebastian Świąder, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Robert Rozmus, Kinga Preis i inni 22:15 "Wesołe jest życie staruszka" - recital Wiesława Michnikowskiego; (STEREO) 23:00 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Kurs dnia; magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; z Ewą Kuryluk o granicach 23:50 Jerzy Panek - to co najważniejsze; film dokumentalny Elżbiety Dzikowskiej 00:20 Trochę kultury; magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy stereo 00:35 Zakończenie programu 07:05 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Gnomy; Proszę słonia, Mały pingwin Pik Pok 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 13 - Zerwana kurtyna; serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński 08:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; - Modny smak; powt. 10:55 Święta wojna; - Mistrz sumo; serial prod.TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 11:20 Wielkie romanse dwudziestego wieku; Jayne Mansfield i Mickey Hargitay; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 11:50 Dwa światy; odc. 16; (Spellbinder); serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. australijsko-polskiej; reż: Noel Price; wyk: Zbych Trofimiuk, Gosia Piotrowska, Brian Rooney, Michela Noonan i inni 12:35 Kaliningradzcy luteranie; reportaż Haliny Aczkasowej 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 123 - Zmiana; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:40 Gwiazdorskie ostatki 2003 czyli bal Dwójki i Teletygodnia; cz. 1; program rozrywkowy; wyk: Blue Cafe, Leszcze, Skaldowie, Medicus Band Dixi Friends i inni; powt. 14:35 Laureaci Międzynarodowych Festiwali Sztuki Cyrkowej; Sonny Frankello 14:40 To twoja droga; - Tomek; reportaż 15:10 Mroczny rycerz; odc. 14 - Kościarz; (Dark Knight); 2000 serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. angielsko-nowowzelandzkiej zgodą rodziców; wyk: Ben Pullen, Charlotte Comer, Peter O'Farrell, Cameron Rhodes i inni 16:00 Panorama 16:24 Pogoda 16:25 Film dla niesłyszących; Na dobre i na złe; odc. 130 - Rozwiane nadzieje; serial prod. TVP; powt. 17:20 Polska bez fikcji; Za każdą cenę; film dokumentalny Ewy Misiewicz 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Va banque; teleturniej 19:30 Znaki czasu; program religijny 20:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 20:55 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dok. prod TVP 21:25 997-magazyn kryminalny; dla dorosłych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:26 Pogoda 22:35 Trzy kolory: Biały; (Trois couleurs: Blanc); 1994 film obyczajowy prod. francusko-polsko-szwajcarskiej (89'); reż: Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk: Zbigniew Zamachowski, Julie Delpy, Janusz Gajos, Jerzy Stuhr i inni 00:05 Arcydzieła Polskiego Dokumentu; Gadające głowy; film dok. Krzysztofa Kieślowskiego 00:20 Kosmiczne kino; (Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie); 1996 film science fiction prod. USA (71'); reż: Jim Mallon; wyk: Michael J. Nelson, Trace Beaulieu, Kevin Murphy, Jim Mallon i inni 01:35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|220x220px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Casper - serial anim. 7.25 Beyblade - serial anim. 7.50 Duża przerwa (14) - serial 8.25 Szkoła przetrwania (6) - serial 9.20 Drogówka - magazyn 9.50 V.I.P. (23) - serial 10.45 Awantura o kasę 11.40 Różowa pantera 11.55 Kachorra to ja (113) - serial 12.50 Luz Maria (105) - serial 13.45 Twój lekarz i wystarczy chcieć 14.15 4x4 - magazyn 14.45 Beyblade - serial anim. 15.10 Świat według Kiepskich (136) - serial 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Różowa pantera 16.20 Kachorra to ja (114) - serial 17.15 Debiut 18.10 Drogówka - magazyn 18.45 Informacje i sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę 20.15 Świat według Kiepskich (137) - serial 20.45 Samo życie (182) - serial 21.20 Truman Show - film obycz. USA (1998), ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.25 Biznes informacje 23.45 Prognoza pogody 23.50 Graffiti 0.05 Bumerang 0.35 Wiesio Szał 0.55 Pożegnanie thumb|left|220x220px 5.40 Miłość i nienawiść (99) - telenowela 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (112) - telenowela 7.50 Magiczny kamień - serial anim. 8.15 Animaniacy - serial anim. 8.40 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 9.05 Niesamowite opowiastki - serial anim. 9.30 Tele Gra 10.35 Telesklep 11.35 Jestem, jaki jestem - Ring 13.00 Na Wspólnej (31) - serial 13.30 Zielone drzwi - program fundacji TVN 14.15 Renegat II (12) - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (113) - telenowela 17.10 Miłość i nienawiść (100) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - mag. 20.10 Na Wspólnej (32) - serial 20.40 Jestem, jaki jestem 21.25 Chwila prawdy 22.40 Maraton uśmiechu 23.10 TVN Fakty 23.20 Sport 23.25 Kropka nad "i" 23.45 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn 0.15 Multikino - magazyn 0.35 Co za tydzień - mag. 1.00 Nic straconego - powtórki programów thumb|left|220x220px 7.30-18.30 co godzinę 20.30, 22.30 Kurier 6.00 Angela Anakonda 6.30 Tęczowy domek 7.00 Poranek Trójki 7.45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 7.55 Prognoza pogody 8.00 Magazyn sportowy 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 5.000 km po Meksyku 9.45 Przygody pana Michała 10.15 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1920-1939 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Młodzież kontra 12.35 Jazz 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14.45 WuWuA 15.00 Słoneczna włócznia 15.45 Wrzuć na luz 16.10 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 16.10 Bywalec - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Przegląd gospodarczy 17.50 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 17.50 Rozmowa dnia 18.00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18.30 Kurier kulturalny, Pogoda 18.45 Łódzki Klub Parlamentarny 19.15 Na sygnale 19.35 Sport 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22.05 Rozmowa dnia 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.00 Twarz mojej siostry 0.15 Krustaliov, samochód! 2.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|220x220px 6.00 Strefa P - magazyn 6.30 V Max - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 8.10 Gęsia skórka (38) - serial 8.35 M.A.S.H. (33) - serial 9.00 Dziki księżyc (47) - serial 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (130) - serial 10.40 Misja w czasie (29) - serial 11.35 MacGyver (18) - serial 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn 13.00 V Max - magazyn 13.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 15.00 Gęsia skórka (39) - serial 15.30 Dziki księżyc (48) - serial 16.30 Hot Chat 16.45 Dziennik 16.58 Prognoza pogody 17.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (21) - serial 17.30 M.A.S.H. (34) - serial 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (131) - serial 19.00 Anioł ciemności (10) - serial 20.00 Pierwsza fala (13) - serial 20.55 Millennium (4) - serial 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Nowojorscy nędznicy - dramat jap. (1997) 23.55 Banaczek - serial 1.15 Punkt. Set. Mecz - magazyn 2.05 X Laski 2.35 Muzyczne listy 3.25 Strefa P - magazyn 3.50 V Max - magazyn 4.15 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki thumb|left|220x220px 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim. 7.35 Grupa specjalna Eko - serial anim. 8.00 W niewoli uczuć (135) - telenowela 8.50 Prawo do szczęścia (2) - telenowela 9.40 Słoneczny patrol (20) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.15 Alf (53) - serial 11.40 Gorączka w mieście (7) - serial 12.35 Przeklęta miłość (92) - telenowela 13.25 Telesklep 14.55 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim. 15.20 Grupa specjalna Eko - serial anim. 15.45 Słoneczny patrol (21) - serial 16.40 Alf (54) - serial 17.10 Klient (4) - serial 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Gorączka w mieście (8) - serial 19.15 Drew Carey Show (79) - serial 19.40 Wojacy na medal (3) - serial 20.10 Grzechy matki - film sens. USA (1991) 22.05 Brygada ratunkowa (8) - serial 23.05 Jestem jaki jestem - extra 23.50 Zagubiony Capone. - film sens. USA (1990) 1.35 Klub - horror kanad. (1994) 3.15 Drew Carey Show (79) - serial 3.40 Wojacy na medal (3) - serial 4.05 Koniec programu thumb|left|220x220px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Klan; odc. 667 (23'); telenowela TVP 08:45 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Proszę słonia; odc. 6/7 - Znajomi w ZOO; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:05 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 09:30 Moje życie pod psem; odc. 1 - Przyjazd; (My Life as a Dog); 1994 serial przygodowo-obyczajowy prod. australijskiej; wyk: Michael Yarmush, Callum Keith Rennie, Marley Otto, Jennifer Clement i inni 10:00 Panorama 10:05 Sztuka przekonywania; - Gest i mowa ciała; program edukacyjny dla młodzieży 10:15 Laboratorium; magazyn 10:35 Dzieje jednego wynalazku; - Dzieje motocykla; program edukacyjny 10:45 Łowcy tajemnic; - Tajna fabryka; magazyn 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Wiedźmin; odc. 9/13 - Melitele (51'); serial TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Biografie; Polska poza Polską; odc. 4 - "...gdzie Bóg rozumie po polsku"; film dokumentalny Anny Ferens; powt. 13:05 Komediantka; odc. 8/9 (55'); 1987 serial prod. TVP; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Bronisław Pawlik, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Władysław Kowalski 14:05 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Farba i barwa, machina i maszyna; program prof. Jana Miodka 14:20 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dokumentalna prod. polskiej (STEREO) 14:45 Z kapitańskiego salonu; magazyn; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Od arii do piosenki - Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; (STEREO); powt. 16:00 Klan; odc. 667 (23'); telenowela TVP; powt. 16:25 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy; powt. 18:05 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 18:10 Moje życie pod psem; odc. 1 - Przyjazd (23'); (My Life as a Dog); 1994 serial przygodowo-obyczajowy prod. australijskiej; wyk: Michael Yarmush, Callum Keith Rennie, Marley Otto, Jennifer Clement i inni; powt. 18:35 Czy literatura jest ważna?; program kulturalny 19:15 Dobranocka; Kasztaniaki; odc. 11 - Królewskie ptaki; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc. 667 (23'); telenowela TVP; powt. 20:35 Komediantka; odc. 8/9 (55'); 1987 serial prod. TVP; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Bronisław Pawlik, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Władysław Kowalski; powt. 21:30 Sportowy tydzień 22:00 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dokumentalna prod. polskiej (STEREO); powt. 22:30 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:24 Pogoda 23:25 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny; powt. 23:55 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny 00:25 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Kurs dnia; magazyn ekonomiczny 00:45 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewicza; powt. 01:15 Kasztaniaki; odc. 11 - Królewskie ptaki; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:02 Pogoda; powt. 02:10 Klan; odc. 667 (23'); telenowela TVP; powt. 02:35 Komediantka; odc. 8/9 (55'); 1987 serial prod. TVP; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Bronisław Pawlik, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Władysław Kowalski; powt. 03:30 Sportowy tydzień; powt. 04:00 Sprawa dla reportera; powt. 04:30 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dokumentalna prod. polskiej (STEREO); powt. 05:00 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewicza; powt. 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości; powt. 05:50 Kurs dnia; magazyn ekonomiczny; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|220x220px 8.00 Świat wokół nas - serial dok. 8.25 Saint Tropez (93) - serial 9.15 Telezakupy 11.50 Zauroczenie (46) - serial 12.45 Werdykt 13.45 Dzieciaki w opałach (7) - serial 14.10 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Quebec - serial dok. 15.00 Videofashion 15.25 Zauroczenie (47) - serial 16.20 Lux sfera (16) - serial dok. 16.45 Tarzan (49) - serial 17.10 Świat wokół nas - serial dok. 17.35 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (46) - serial 18.05 Auto-motor i sport 18.30 Prognoza pogody 18.35 Mały kłopot (1) - film obycz. wł. (2001) 20.10 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Detektyw podróżnik (3, 4) - serial 22.05 Wypady na weekend 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Zwariowani Brytyjczycy 23.25 Upojne randki (1) - serial 1.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|220x220px 7.05 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Aktualności filmowe 8.30 Spin City (3) - serial 8.55 Ambasada USA (3) - serial 9.40 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Hugh Grant - film dok. 10.30 Po - film psych. pol. (2001) 11.10 Pocałuj mnie na do widzenia - komedia USA (1983) 12.50 Była sobie Gwiazdka - film famil. USA (2000) 14.25 Powiedz, że to nie tak - komedia romant, USA (2001) 16.10 Kongo - film przyg. USA (1995) 18.05 Pinochet kontra naród - film dok. 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Fruwający wirus - film akcji USA (2001) 22.45 Życie z potworami - film dok. 23.45 Omen 2 - Damian - horror 1.30 Sposób na Ryszarda - dramat USA (1996) 3.20 Sztuka umierania - thriller hiszp. (2000) (o) - odkodowany thumb|left|220x220px 6.30 Porzuceni - film obycz. franc. 8.10 Zaduszki - film krótkometr. 8.30 Mały jednorożec - film famil. USA 10.00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 10.30 Denis rozrabiaka - komedia USA 12.05 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn 12.35 Gazeciarze - komedia USA 14.10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 14.35 61* - film obycz. USA 16.45 Na planie - magazyn 17.10 Szabla od komendanta - komedia pol. 19.00 Porzuceni - film obycz. franc. 20.35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn 21.00 Get Carter - film akcji USA 22.45 Jay i Cichy Bob kontratakują - komedia USA 0.30 Czerwona planeta - film SF USA 2.20 Dziewiąta sesja - horror USA 4.05 Na planie - magazyn 4.35 Gazeciarze - komedia USA thumb|left|220x220px 9.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9.55 Turbo 10.20 Taksówki wielkich miast: Wenecja 10.50 Narodziny samochodu 11.15 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi: 1968 - Młodzieżowa rewolucja 12.10 Niesamowite maszyny: Samoloty wojskowe 13.05 Samoloty XXI wieku 14.00 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Ostatni myśliwiec rakietowy 15.00 Wielkie powieści: Malcolm X 16.00 Pola bitew: El Alamein 17.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 18.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Kolejka górska 19.00 Obieżyświat: Północne Włochy 20.00 Wielcy Egipcjarrie: Echnaton 21.00 Sztuka przetrwania według Raya Mearsa: Alaska 22.00 Cudowne uzdrowienie 23.00 Długość życia: Źródło młodości 0.00 Atomowe rekiny 1.00 Skrzydla: Niebezpieczny lot 2.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi: 1949 - Wielki skok 3.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|220x220px (France) 8.10 Legendarne skrzydła 9.05 Stalina i zdrada Leningradu 9.55 Ostatnie dzikie rajdy 10.55 Circus 11.50 Cleopatra, intrygi i pasje królowej 13.20 Oum Kalsoum, głos Wschodu 14.25 Ostatnie dzikie rajdy 14.55 Egyptomania 15.55 Egipt 16.25 Cairo związane z Youssef Chahine 16.50 Kryzys Sueza 18.45 Aleksandria 19.45 Circus 20.15 Marzenie o hipopotamie 20.45 Koktajl olimpijski 22.20 Alexandria wspaniały 23.15 Przeznaczenia Aleksandrii 0.15 Marzenie o hipopotamie 0.45 Circus 1.40 Uderzenie skrzydeł 2.30 Legendarne skrzydła thumb|left|220x220px 8.30 Magazyn Watts 9.00 Rajdy Ekstremalne 9.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 10.30 Wyścigi supercrossów 11.30 Magazyn Watts 12.00 Skoki narciarskie 13.00 Kombinacja norweska 14.00 Tenis 15.00 Kolarstwo 17.00 Piłka nożna 21.00 Tenis 22.30 Piłka nożna 0.00 Wiadomości 0.15 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa świata 1.15 Wiadomości 1.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|220x220px 6.00 Woody Allen - życie w filmie 9.30 Daddy Nostalgie - film obyczajowy 11.15 Trzy siostry - film obyczajowy 13.55 Lista kolejkowa - komedia 15.40 Komedia romantyczna 16.30 Małe marzenia, małe marzenia - komedia 18.15 Nanou - komediodramat 20.00 Klasyczne ale!: Do zobaczenia chłopcy - film obyczajowy prod. francuskieej 21.45 Mac - komedia 23.45 Włóczęgi - dramat 1.45 Granicą - film obyczajowy 3.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|220x220px 6.00 Przygody Williama Tella - film przygodowy, USA 1986 7.45 Morscy - film fantastyczny, USA 1999 9.30 Jack I czarodziejska fasola (1/2) - film przygodowy, USA 2001 11.15 Dr Qulnn (91) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Córki McLeoda (32) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Moracy - film fantastyczny, USA 1999 14.45 Opiekunka siostry - film obycz., USA 2002 16.30 Jack I czarodziejska fasola (1/2) - film przygodowy, USA 2001 18.15 Dr Qulnn (91) - serial obyczajowy 19.15 Córki McLeoda (32) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Babkl oddział 2 (9) - senal obyczajowy 21.00 Tajemnica druhny - dramat obyczajowy, austral. 2002 22.45 Mr Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freada - film biograficzny. USA 1999 0.30 Warlatkowo - film obyczajowy, ameryk. -kanad. 1999 2.15 Tajemnica druhny - dramat obyczajowy, austra. 2002 4.15 Mr Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda - film biograficzny USA 1999 thumb|left|220x220px 6.00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka 6.30 Witaj, Franklin 7.00 Pełzaki 7.25 Fragglesy 7.50 Antek Mrówka 8.20 Królik Milczek 8.25 Aparatka 8.50 Moje hobby 9.05 Wyspa przygód 9.30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka 10.00 Witaj, Franklin 10.25 Tygrysek Etelbert 10.30 Pełzaki 10.55 Fraglesy 11.20 Antek Mrówka 11.50 Królik Milczek 11.55 Aparatka 12.20 Moje hobby 12.35 Wyspa przygód 13.00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka 13.30 Witaj, Franklin 13.55 Tygrysek Etelbert 14.00 Pełzaki 14.25 Fraglesy 14.50 Antek Mrówka 15.20 Królik Milczek 15.25 Aparatka 15.50 Moje hobby 16.05 Wyspa przygód 16.30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka 17.00 Witaj, Franklin 17.25 Tygrysek Etelbert 17.30 Pełzaki 17.55 Fraglesy 18.20 Antek Mrówka 18.50 Królik Milczek 18.55 Arnold: Mała, różowa księżniczka 19.20 Moje miasto 19.35 Wyspa przygód thumb|left|220x220px (UK) 6.00 Teletubbies 6.25 The Shiny Show; CBeebies Birthdays 6.45 Birts and Bobs 7.00 Fimbles 7.20 Noddy 7.30 Bob the Builder 7.35 Zingalong 8.00 Story Makers 8.15 64 Zoo Lane 8.30 Tikkabilla 9.00 Tweenies 9.25 Clifford 9.40 Tweenies 10.00 Teletubbies 10.25 The Shiny Show; CBeebies Birthdays 10.45 Birts and Bobs 11.00 Fimbles 11.20 Noddy 11.30 Bob the Builder 11.45 Zingalong 12.00 The Story Makers 12.15 64 Zoo Lane 13.00 Tikkabilla 13.25 Clifford the Big Red Dog 13.40 Tweenies 14.00 Teletubbies 14.25 The Shiny Show; CBeebies Birthdays 14.45 Bits and Bobs 15.00 Fimbles 15.20 Noddy 15.30 Bob the Builder 15.45 Zingalong 16.00 The Story Makers 16.15 64 Zoo Lane 16.30 Tikkabilla 17.00 Tweenies 17.25 Clifford the Big Red Dog 17.40 Tweenies CBeebies Bedtime Hour 18.00 Fimbles 18.20 64 Zoo Lane 18.35 Ethelbert the Tiger 19.00 Close thumb|left|220x220px 7.00 All or Nothing 7.25 Xchange 7.55 Newsround 8.05 Animadenss 8.20 UGetMe 8.30 Newsround 8.35 Get Your Own Back 9.00 Pod's Mission 12.00 Newsround 12.05 Pod's Mission 13.00 Xchange 13.30 Newsround 13.40 Blue Peter 14.05 So Little Time 14.25 Even Stevens 14.50 UGetMe 15.00 Friends International 15.05 The Basil Brush Show 15.30 ChuckleVision 15.45 The Story of Tracy Beakler 16.00 Animadness 16.55 Friends International 17.00 Out There 17.25 Looney Tunes 17.35 UGetMe 17.45 Comic Relief Does Fame Academy on CBBC 18.00 Xchange 18.25 I Love Mummy 18.50 Newsround Life 19.00 Close thumb|left|220x220px 20.45 Cinderella. Balet Siergiej Prokofiew, choreografia Fryderyka Ashtona 22.40 Głosy. Koncert z zespołem Alim Qasimov 23:15 Paul Plimley / Lisle Ellis: wolny jazz, liryczny i logiczny. koncert 0.15 Co się dzieje 0,30 Muzyka bez granic. koncert 2,00 Grupa Trilok Gurtu. koncert 3.00 Wielka przygoda nowego ranka: 20 lat wspólnej namiętności. dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódź z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planète z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBebbies (UK) z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CBBC z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2003 roku